User blog:Blondwave/@N$W€®$ 4 💎
Hello people, Crystal tagged me, so here it is!!! Rules Eveyryone already knows it. My Answers 1) What kind of accessories do you want that LEGO® Do in lego pieces? I would like to have a toothbrush (it's important) & toothpaste, pack of chips, bracelets, braces (although I guess it wouldn't be possible), school bags (more specified), aaand... I think that if I thought about it more, I'd come up with more stuff. 2) What's your favourite butterfly? Why? I like a kind which is called Morpho Peleides. The reason why is simple: It's blue!!! 3) Do you prefer to use a pen or a pencil? Pencil. I can erase my messy thoughts from the paper xD. 4) Do you like having short hair or long hair? Longer. Actually the one I have now, to the middle of my back. 5) If you could go in a city/town, where would you go? I would go to the café with my friends!!! 6) Which act will bricke your friendship with your friends? Do you mean break? Well, I think it could be a situation when I'd be very rude. 7) Do you prefer to be rich, and don't have a lot of friends or to be poor and have a lot of friends? I don't prefer any of these. Both isn't good. :3 8) How does your pencil case looks like? It's dark blue with pink feathers on it <3. #FeatherLover 9) Do you remember the 1st time you could swimm? How was it? I think I don't know... Maybe in Italy when I was small? But I don't remember. I just know I didn't use to like swimming, but then I started to like it. (My zodiac sign is fish after all...) 10) What will be your "good intentions list"? Huh, like a list of good things I should do? Hmmm... Maybe help my parents a little bit more... :,D 11) What will be your YTB channel name? If you'll have one? Yah, I have my channel, it's simply called Blondwave. (Btw, I have two subscribers without adding any video yet!!! I guess one of that is you two, Twinnies, and the other one is a random person, who - I guess - has misclicked to subscribe xD.) 12) Which language do you hate/dislike to hear? Why? I don't quite like Hungarian, it's strange. And it's a paradox, but I don't like how German sounds much, too. 13) What kind of talent do you want to have? Flyiiing!!! <(") My Questions # Your favourite LEGO set? Why? # When do you usually go to school? # What's your least favourite animal and why? # Your favourite sandwiches brand? xD # How much LEGO sets would you like to have? # A kind of sauce you dislike? Why? # What else than LEGO are you fan of? # What's your favourite lenght of nails? Any reason? # What is the word you often say? # Your favourite hour of the day? # How would look your ideal nails? # What's your most favourite thing in your room and why? # Where would your ideal ball take a place? People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but 1. I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action, 2. I want to tag people who I haven't tagged recently that much... hopefully xD. * Crystal * Fiona * Peekaleta Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag